fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/Flaming Games
D@Y 1 Trailer Uno A copycat, a mute, an electrician, and more trapped with a monster. This is gonna be fun won't it? The screen cuts to someone running while roars are heard in the background. They pound on a door where you can see three other people, who can't hear the mysterious person. The screen then zooms in on the three people - a man with a shotgun, a woman holding a screwdriver, and finally someone who's laying on the ground dead. The man with a shotgun looks at the dead person with surprise, before looking at the door. All that's visible is a blood-splattered window. He begins motioning everyone to check the vent, while he checks the door. A scream is heard as the door opens, and the man with a shotgun fires it. A croaking sound is heard, and the man with a shotgun checks it out. "Alright guys, that... frog... thing is dead!" he yelled triumphantly, confused as to why the other two were looking at him terrified. He feels something slimy on his shoulder, turns around, and gets pulled away screaming for help. The two survivors, with the 'dead person' now looking exactly like the screwdriver woman, shut the door and begin crawling through the vent above them after pushing a chair over. They hear bashing on the door, and frantically hurry. The screwdriver woman spots something in the vent's corner, and quickly stabs it as hard as she can. The camera cuts to the shotgun man missing two legs and an arm with several holes in his head. Words flash on the screen quickly. "Don't Trust Anyone It Can Hear You It's Behind You" Guncat: Return of Gundog! DLC Info Welcome all! I see that we have a... very tiny audience. Anyways, let's get right into the info that will be added to pages the quickest! First off, the first DLC (and the main one). Kitty Meowsons & The Assassin's League This DLC will feature five brand new allies. First off, we have T. Bag. This teabag will throw himself at enemies to temporarily stun them. T. Bag is unable to be killed by physical contact (due to his ability), but when hit with an enemy's projectile, will explode and stun YOU. T. Bag is mostly to be used in more cramped stages with a lot of enemies that use physical contact to harm you. Next up, we have Catapult Cat. When Catapult Cat is your ally, enemies will not disappear when killed. Instead, you can touch them and Catapult Cat will fire them at the next enemy that is in Catapult Cat's range. Note that these enemies will not home in, so you'll want to be careful. The next three allies can only be obtained by clearing the DLC stages under certain criteria. Mechafist will be unlocked after clearing Mechafist's Cavern without getting hit more than three times. Gunny Bunny is unlocked if you manage to complete the Boss City stage without dying once. Finally, Yoyo Yak is unlocked simply by clearing all the DLC stages. Now, onto the brand new playable character. That's right folks, KITTY MEOWSONS IS PLAYABLE! After you clear every stage without getting hit once (you just have to do this once for every stage, don't need to do it in a row). Kitty Meowsons himself is very similar to his Guncat: Fighting Gundog! version. He wields a French Toast launcher and dies in three hits. His French Toast Launcher shoots faster than Guncat's Waffle Launcher, and deals more damage than Gundog's Pancake Launcher. Unfortunately, he also deals less damage than Guncat's Waffle Launcher. This means that he's stronger than Turtleman, Lyon, Gundog, Gunkitten, and Gunpuppy, weaker than Guncat and Spaceship, and faster than everyone. His Super Berry power gives him the Dual French Toast Launcher, which will shoot the second launcher by pressing the Super Berry button. Finally, the stages and bosses in order. The first stage of the DLC is Yoyo Factory, which features tons of machinery. The boss of this stage is Yoyo Yak. The second stage is Catbell Hotel, which is a haunted hotel featuring the Catbell Dancers. The third stage is Treecutter's Revenge, which is a sprawling forest full of environmental traps (and if you couldn't guess who the boss is, sorry but you're an idiot.) The fourth stage is Mechafist's Cavern, full of bats and water. The boss is, of course, Mechafist. The final boss of this entire DLC is Gunny Bunny in The Gun Store. This stage is built to be the most action-packed of them all, with plenty of shooting, enemies, and power-ups. Once you clear all stages, you unlock the Boss City stage (which is a boss-rush against every DLC boss. After clearing it three times, it becomes against every boss, and only includes other DLC bosses if you own them). You'll probably also notice that there's no mini-bosses in the new DLC stages. DLC Trailers The screen shows an animated cutscene like the cutscenes in the base game, and continues after the ending. Beginning with Kitty Meowsons shooting a flare, the cutscene then shows Guncat and Gundog kick him into outer space. Finally heading back to Guncat's house in Gunland, both Guncat and Gundog relax and drink some lemonade. It cuts to several characters spotting the flare - a giant fist, a Yak holding a Yoyo, several Catbell Dancers, a gigantic saw, and a bunny holding a shotgun. Cutting back to Guncat and Gundog, a giant rocket lands on Guncat's house. Investigating, Guncat begins running once she sees all the characters. The screen flashes with shots of actual gameplay - a door exploding, guns rushing Gundog, Turtleman slashing a Butter Sword at bats while escaping a flood, and a saw destroying Spaceship. It cuts to the words "Kitty Meowsons & The Assassin's League" as Kitty Meowsons chuckles evilly in the background. A montage is shown of Guncat fighting Gundog is shown, until finally it shows both Guncat and Gundog in some sort of laboratory. Confused, Guncat stumbles over to Gundog, noticing both of them have no weapons. "We... did we... get kidnapped?" Guncat weakly tells Gundog, before collapsing onto the ground. Gundog finds a nearby bag and opens it to reveal his Pancake Launcher before giving it to Guncat. "Yep... and... I guess we gotta give 'em hell, huh?" Gundog tells Guncat, motioning her to shoot the second the door to the room opens. A shot is heard, and Gundog slides over to check what Guncat shot and picks up a Waffle Launcher. "Well, guess we're using each others weapons..." Gundog says, as they check the rest of the lab. Words flash on the screen. "An Unlikely Alliance - coming this winter." More info coming later today! Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017 Category:Showcases Category:Subpages Category:Presentations